Reset
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: After a very tragic event in her life, Yale gave Quinn a break from school. Quinn goes to NY with a part time job as a photographer. While Rachel fulfills her dream of becoming a star. Until one unexpected day, they met in a bookstore. Time passes and things keep on changing. The more they bonded, the more they realize their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1: Change

After a day of Dance lessons, Vocal practices that would kill your vocal cords, and Rehearsals. Rachel goes in to her Manhattan apartment and lies down the couch to rest after a long tiring day. Yup, That's Rachel Berry's life. She is living the dream. She still can't believe that after her crazy life in High school, she would be here in the city of her dreams, at NYADA, her dream academy and fulfilling everything she hoped for. But she didn't expect that it would be this hard to be a star. Tired and sleepy she decided to take a rest. But then she remembered that she needs to buy a Music sheet and a Music book at the bookstore. She got up and looked at the clock. Its already 9 in the evening. "Maybe I can do it tomorrow. The store will close in 5 minutes tonight anyway." She got up, took a shower and went straight to bed. "I don't have any classes tomorrow too. I should probably get some rest." She fluffed her pillow, rested her head and slept.

(the next day)

Rachel woke up with the view of the bright light of the sun through her window. Looking at the time, it's 9:30 in the morning. Her eyes widened by the thought, "Shit! The Book and Music Sheet." Quickly, she ran into the bathroom took a nice shower lathering with her favorite scent of Strawberries &amp; Cream. After coming out from the shower, she hurriedly made her way to her closet and picked a black half sleeve cotton shirt, tight gray yoga pants, beige scarf and brown furry military-like boots. She grabbed her car keys and bag then headed to the door outside. Rachel rode her Black Audi R8 to the bookstore a few streets away from her apartment. When she entered inside the bookstore, the clerk greeted her and she smiled back warmly to the clerk as she approached. "Excuse me, Hi! Uhmm... Do you know where I may find a book with a title Secrets of the Voice: How to hit High without going Low ? And a music sheet of the songs in Funny Girl?" The clerk smiled a gently said, "Ah, yes! You may find what you are looking for down at Aisle 3, then to the left, near Fiction, right beside Photography section." Rachel smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much!" the clerk replied with a wink,"You are very most welcome, Madam.". She went straight to the Music, Arts and Crafts section right beside the Photography section. "Where is it?" she murmured to herself. An hour and a half later, after looking at every shelf she found what she was looking for. "Gotcha!" and smiled. She was about to leave the section when she noticed a very familiar view not from a far. A tall, blonde, short haired woman at the Photography section standing on a side view while reading some kind of manual. She looks so perfect and familiar. Like Rachel had seen her somewhere not so long time ago. By the way the woman dresses, a light khaki tight pants, white halter, black cardigan, creme round bonnet, and leather brown boots, she only thought of one person. Lucy Quinn Fabray. Her high school best friend, ex-head Cheerio, A former Alto, and fellow Glee club member way back then who has very good taste when it comes to fashion. Just to be sure, she decided to talk to her. Swallowing hard and clearing her throat, she slowly approached the woman hoping she was right with her guess and asked,

"Excuse Me, Are you Miss Quinn Fabray?"

Turning around to face Rachel, the woman replied in a monotone voice.

"Yes. Wh-" when the woman turned, her hazel eyes grew big, with a sweet bright smile drawn on her face when she saw Rachel.

Rachel with her brown eyes wide open she almost wanted to drop dead. She can't believe it is really Quinn. She gulped and asked shyly.

"Did you miss me?"

Quinn bit her lower lip as she smiled and slowly hugged Rachel tight. "Does this answer your question?" whispering to her ear as they hug. Rachel shivered and hugged Quinn tighter as she smells her signature Cinnamon-Vanilla scent. "Yes." she replied softly. My, how Rachel misses this smell since their last hug in WMHS ladies room in high school. She still hasn't changed a bit. As Quinn pulled back, she held Rachel's hand, "Its been a long time." still biting her lip. As Rachel blushes she replied, "Yeah, quite a long time. Crazy huh?" Quinn giggled as she looked at Rachel. Looking at their hands, Rachel frowned. Quinn saw it and asked, "Hey, What's wrong?" Rachel circling her thumb on Quinn's hand replied in a soft yet cracking voice, "I'm sorry I didn't have the time to return some of your emails. I-I was so busy." a tear fell on her left eye. Quinn wiped the tear away from Rachel's eye with her thumb. "Its okay, Rach. I'm kinda busy myself too." and smiled. Rachel's frown all of a sudden turned into a warm smile and then giggled. "Much better." Quinn chuckled, stepped back and let go of Rachel's hand and turned back to the shelf to look for another book. Rachel noticed a camera hanging from Quinn's neck. "Still taking pictures for leisure time huh?" Quinn looked to Rachel and replied, "Well, sort of. But mostly its my job." Rachel raised a brow in confusion. "Wait, Job?" Quinn huffed and explained, "Well, y-yeah. Part time. Its only for this year. Its kind of a long story." Rachel, still confused just gave Quinn a poker face. _Why is she working part time? She is supposed to be in Yale. What happened? Did she dropped out? _Rachel thought deep. Silence filled the space between Rachel and Quinn. Rachel looking at the ground while Quinn was still scanning for books until..

"Hey, Uh-mm... Quinn? Rachel broke the silence.

"Yes?" Quinn looked at Rachel interested on what the diva wants to say.

"A-are you busy today?" Rachel stuttered.

"No. I'm free for today. Why?" she replied raising a brow.

"I-I was just hoping if... I-If you want to grab some coffee and maybe have a little chat?"

"I would love to." Quinn replied with her hazel eyes twinkling like stars.

"Great!" Rachel leaped with happiness filling her. "But first I need to buy these." She flashed and waved the book and an enveloped with a cover from Funny Girl at Quinn. Quinn laughed and replied, "Oh.. Haha. Okay, Rachel. I'll meet you at the counter." Rachel turned red and headed to the counter for her purchase.

_Damn, she's so cute. Way better than the Berry I knew in high school. She didn't change a bit._ Quinn quietly said to herself while watching Rachel walked away smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Talk You Down

"One Coffee Jelly, a Choco Java and a slice of Blueberry Cheesecake, please?"

Rachel ordered by the counter then turned to Quinn, "Do you want anything else?" Quinn shook her head. "I'm just gonna find us a seat." Rachel nodded and paid the orders as Quinn finds a good spot.

She saw a vacant spot at a corner beside the glass window. Two leather couch for two. "Perfect!" she whispered to herself and sat down. Rachel came with their orders and sat across Quinn. "Here you go. Your Choco Java which I remembered is your all-time favorite. Coffee Jelly for me and a slice of Blueberry Cheesecake to share." Rachel said.

"Thank you, Rach." sending Rachel with a warm smile. Rachel blushed more and replied, "Don't mention it, Quinn. We didn't even have a chance to do this after graduation." "Quinn giggled. "Yeah. Graduation. Good times." Rachel took a sip of her drink and began asking.

"So... You told me you are working part time? What happened with Yale?"

Quinn explained slowly. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"If it's okay, can you share it to me? But if it isn't, I wouldn't mind at all." Rachel's brows furrowed as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "Well, since you are my best friend, you deserve to know what happened."

Rachel leaned close to the table all ears to Quinn. "Go ahead."

"Yes, I was studying in Yale and it was the best. Finally, college! New experiences, environment, etc. B-But..." Quinn's voice started to crack and tears began to flow.

Rachel stood up and sat beside Quinn. "But what?" wrapping her arms around Quinn's body.

"But one day, I got a call from Jud- Mom. Frannie committed a very bad thing to herself a few hours before my class." she started to cry.

Rachel gasped, "Oh, No. What happened?"

Quinn huffed and replied, "S-Suicide."

Rachel bit her lip in disbelief, "Why would she do such thing?"

"I don't know. All they saw was her lying at the bed with slash at her wrist and a suicide note saying that living in this world is very hard and she can't handle the depressing stuffs anymore especially with his husband. That she loved Mom and most especially, me. Thanking me because I always hear her out. Also she is apologizing for what she is going to do." Quinn wipes the tears in her eyes as she recalls the memory. Rachel leaned her head on Quinn's shoulders and assured her.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I should've known." And sat back up letting Quinn continue.

"I'm sorry for myself too, Rach." Tears never stopped flowing from her eyes.

"Well, do you believe that she really meant that to happen?"

Quinn paused and knotted her hands together and placed them on her lap. "I don't believe that she can just kill herself. She could have told me her problem. She always does! I'm sure, she didn't write that note!" clenching her fists on her lap. Rachel hold Quinn's angry hands as it softened its grip. "I'm sure; all of this is foul play. I don't believe that she wrote that fucking note! That is not even her handwriting!" Quinn added.

Rachel scratched her forehead and began to ask, "How would you know it's not her handwriting? If that is not her handwriting, then—"Quinn cut her off. "Then she didn't write that note and she didn't commit suicide!" Quinn answered almost shouting. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's mouth to lower down her voice and try not to get too much attention. "Shhh... Calm down.." she whispered. Quinn nodded and apologized, "Sorry. My emotions are at it's peak." Rachel nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry Quinn." Quinn closed her eyes and began to calm her self. "Anything else happened that you would like to share?" Rachel asked. Quinn still crying responded, "Yes, there was. And it's much worse than Frannie's Suicide."

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "What?!"

Quinn cried harder.

"A few weeks later, Mom- Well, Judy called me. I was on the road walking when I picked up her call. She was so scared. I can tell by the way she catches her breath." Quinn puts her hand on her face to cover up more tears streaming down her face.

Rachel asked for more details.

"Why was she so scared? What did she tell you?" patting Quinn at the back."

Quinn took of her bonnet and ran her fingers through her hair. "She was begging me to help her. I remember her telling me that someone was watching her from inside the house."

Rachel sat closer to Quinn and wrapped her hands around her arms as her heart beats faster. _I think I don't want to hear the ending of this story. _Rachel thought to herself. But she couldn't just let Quinn suffer like that. She gathered up her courage to face the ending and asked, "And then?"

"It scared the shit out of me. I skipped school and went to Lima. Buying the earliest train ticket. And when I got there- S-She- was lying near the door.. W-With blood all over her." Quinn buried her face in Rachel neck and cried.

Rachel hugged her tight and caressed her hair slowly massaging it then rubbing her other free hand on Quinn's back and grabbed a Kleenex in her bag then gave it to Quinn.

"I called 9-1-1. Judy had the last chance to whisper to me and I quote, _**I'm sorry Quinnie. I've never been a good mom to you and Frannie. I will and always love you.**_ Then, that's it. She left. Her eyes closed, lying bloody at my side." Quinn continued. "Then the cops arrived. I whispered something to her ear for the last time. _**I'm so sorry Mom. I shouldn't have left you. **_At that time, you know what I wanted to do?"

"What?" Rachel asked softly.

"I wanted to scream, I wanted to burst in tears, I wanted to get drunk and kill myself…. But all I could do was stare at the wall in silence." Quinn brings her hands up to her face. "I didn't know what to do. I felt guilty, angry and sad at the same time."

"What did the police say?" Rachel nervously asked. _I knew this was the ending. Poor Quinn. She doesn't deserve any of these. So fragile, so helpless, so.. devastated._

"The police autopsied Mom's body. It looked like she has been attacked from behind hitting her spinal cord and her stomach which caused internal bleeding." Quinn shook her head.

Rachel started to cry, "I'm so sorry, Quinn that you have to experience this. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should never been so busy. I was your best friend. I should've returned your emails and asked you. I wish I could just take that feeling away. It hurts to see you like this. I'm sorry if I ever asked you this shit! You deserve to move on and recover!" Quinn looked at Rachel with red and watery eyes.

"Stop apologizing, Rach. It's not your fault." She wipes Rachel's tears with her thumb and hugs her tight. "Everything will be alright, not now but eventually." Quinn assured Rachel and pulled back.

Rachel, still frowning looks at Quinn searching for the blonde's smile that makes her melt every time. And Quinn didn't let her down. She gave Rachel what she was looking for. Quinn smiled causing Rachel to respond with a giggle.

_O my God, that smile. She is really like an angel sent from above. Am I dead? And those lips, God! I wonder how soft they are. Wait, No! Rachel stop this! She is your best friend! Stop it!_ Rachel said to herself.

"Here, drink up. You've done enough crying for today." Rachel told Quinn while she gives Quinn her Choco Java frappe. "Thanks, Rach. You are still sweet just like back in high school." Quinn said as she drinks her frappe. "Haha. No worries, Quinn." Rachel replied.

"How are you coping with everything?" Rachel added.

"Well, I'm consulting my psychologist every now and then. She was the one who told me to get away for a while until things pass. I chose NYC. And honestly, I still didn't know why I chose to getaway here. Haha." wiping her tears with the Kleenex tissue Rachel gave her.

Rachel thought again. _Why did she chose NYC? Is it because of.. NO! RACHEL! STOP IT! Stop assuming Quinn chose NYC because of you! She deserves a break! _Then her mind went back to Quinn and kept on listening.

"I'm taking my anti-depressants twice a day. And doing my part time job as photographer for a living. Keeping myself occupied and busy. I guess I'll be back at Yale after recovering for the loss of- you know.. them.." Quinn puts her drink on the table and now its her turn to ask. "I told you my story. Now, you tell me yours."

Rachel bit her lower lip and nodded. "Well, obviously I'm studying as an intern in NYADA. Still surviving after all the rehearsals, classes and everything."

"Oh.. That's kinda hard. I hope you get some breaks. Haha." Quinn giggled.

Rachel laughed. "Haha.. So, ever heard from our other Glee club friends?"

"Uhh. No. Do you know any updates?" Quinn asked.

"Well, uh let's see. Puck is in military school. Finn is teaching Glee club at Mckinley. Mike is a dance instructor. Brittany is a genius. Santana is a commercial as girl. Kurt is living with Blaine. Tina is in Brown University. You are here I'm here. That's all I know. Hahaha." Rachel ended with a laugh. Quinn laughed with her.

"I'm having a good time. Although its quite lonely because I'm all alone in this city." Rachel smirked as she drinks her Coffee Jelly.

Quinn chuckled and Rachel raised a brow. "What's so funny, Quinn Fabray?"

"Nothing. You told me that you feel lonely because you're all alone in this city? Now, you're not going to be alone because I'm here now." Quinn responded between chuckles.

Rachel felt her heart skipped a beat. _Woah, what was that? Why do I feel like this? Stop it! Its not about Quinn! You just had too much coffee!_ She scolded herself gripping her chest.

Quinn saw Rachel catching her breath while her left hand is on her chest. "Rach? Are you okay?" Quinn worried. Rachel quickly stared at Quinn and replied, "U-Uh-mm.. Y-Yeah. I- I just think I should stop drinking coffee." Quinn smiled, "Oh, well I think you should drink water. You are palpitating. Just eat some cheesecake and I will get you some water." She stood up and headed towards the counter to order water while Rachel huffed. "Woah, did she just made my heart skipped a beat?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn came back with a glass of water and gave it to Rachel. "Here you go." Rachel took the glass and drank. "Thanks, Q"

"You're welcome." Quinn smiled.

"You changed a lot. From being a HBIC to the kindest person I've ever met." Rachel blushed.

"Really? Hahaha. I don't think so." Quinn laughed.

"Yes, Quinn. You did. There's one thing that didn't change in you." Rachel added.

"And what would that be?" Quinn raised a brow giggling. Then Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek and said, "You are still the strongest girl I've ever met."

Quinn blushed red almost like a tomato. "Stop it Rach! You are making me blush!"

"Well, I like it when you blush. You are really Strong and Pretty tho. Hahah-" Quinn grabbed a spoonful of cheesecake and shot it up on Rachel's mouth while laughing causing Rachel to chew and pout. _OmyG! She is so cute! I love her pout! Wait? What? Love? No. Maybe miss. Its been a long time. Stop it Fabray! Snap out of it!. _Quinn scolded herself in her mind. She nearly died laughing while watching Rachel narrow her eyes and smirk. "Oh, Its on Fabray!" Quinn and Rachel fed each other with cheesecake laughing and screaming like little kids caught in a food fight.

As soon as they finished up. They walked out the coffee shop and turned to each other. "Here." Rachel gave Quinn her number on a tissue. Quinn immediately brought out her phone and punched in Rachel's number. "There. Now I'm going to call you and you save my new number." Quinn called Rachel's number and Rachel saved Quinn's number.

"I'll check up on you every time I'm free. Especially now that I know your situation is hard."

Quinn nodded. "Hey, you can call or message me anytime. Feel free." and there she said her goodbyes to Rachel. Rachel waved her good bye and they parted ways.

(_to be continued)_


	3. Chapter 3: Flightless Bird

That day after the time they spent together at the coffee shop, Quinn went home to her mini apartment room at a compound. When she arrived, she shut the door, locking it and went straight to the bathroom to change her clothes. She is tired yet happy because once again after a long time, she met Rachel again. She thought somehow things will start to get better despite of what she is experiencing right now. And she hopes that their bonding won't be the first and the last. She can sense it. Everything will be fine. Then there came a buzz from her pocket. It was her phone. Somebody messaged her. She reached down her pocket and checked. A text from Rachel already. She opened the text message and read it her mind, imagining it was Rachel's voice.

_**Hey, gorgeous! Are you home safe and sound? ;) - Rach**_

Quinn bit her lip and smiled while holding her phone. Leaning back against the wall for support as she melted. Rachel called her gorgeous! Then she replied.

_**Hi! Yeah, I'm home safe and sound a couple of minutes ago. You? X - Q**_

In a matter of seconds Quinn's phone buzzed again. She opened the message and read the reply.

_**Yeah, home alone. What are you doing now? **__**:)**__** -Rach**_

Quinn gasped when read Rachel's text. _She is alone. I wonder if…NO! NO! STOP IT, Q! Push those thoughts away. Be nice._ It took her a while to think of a reply. _God, what AM I DOING?!_ Finally she grabbed her phone and replied taking a deep breath.

_**Uh-mmm, I'm changing my clothes. Sorry for the late reply. **__**:)**__** X – Q**_

Removing her black cardigan, boots, bonnet and light khaki pants, she puts her phone near the sink. Leaving just her white halter on, she changes into her shorts and puts the phone from the sink into her pocket. Then she dived into her bed to take a rest. Its only about 4pm. Quinn was thinking of what to do. She finished developing her photos earlier before going to the bookstore, She can't decide on what book to read in her shelf. Then she thought maybe she could take a short nap until her phone buzzed.

_**Oh, I'm sorry to bother. **__**:( **__**I should probably let you finish up. – Rach.**_

She sat up, her back leaning against the headboard for support. Quinn shot up a reply.

_**NO! NO! I'm done. Actually, I was about to take a nap. But I don't mind you texting me though. X – Q**_

While waiting for a reply. She laid down her body on the bed. Until her phone buzzed again.

_**Really? Are you sure you want me to text you? – Rach**_

_**Yup. I do. X – Q**_

_**Is that your final answer, Q? Coz' I know you badly want to sleep. So you have to pick. Me or Sleep?**_

Quinn really do wanted to sleep but she also wanted to talk to Rachel. So she groaned and rolled her eyes. _Damn! She's a good player. C'mon__,__ Quinn pick! Rachel or sleep? Why is it so hard?_

_**Rach, Please.. Don't do this. **__**:)**__** X- Q**_

_**Nope. :P Choose wisely, Quinn. After all. We just met again. After a long time. **__**:) **__**\- Rach**_

Quinn bit her lip and made her choice.

_**Fine. I'll text with you. I guess Dreamland can wait. X – Q**_

Quinn groaned and buried her head on her pillow. *BUZZ*… Quinn lifts her head and opened another text.

_**Is that your final answer, LQF? – Rach**_

_**Yes. But, what will I do while waiting for you to reply? :/ X – Q**_

_**I don't know, drink you meds? Haha! :D – Rach**_

Quinn chuckled and shook her head.

_**Nope. Not until 8pm. Anymore suggestions? **__**:)**__** X – Q**_

_**Hmm… Imagine something.. Beth? Just saying. **__**:)**__** \- Rach**_

Quinn stopped as she was reminded about her daughter. _Oh, Beth. Mommy misses you so much._ Tears started to fill Quinn's eyes. But she managed to control and wipe them then went back on replying to Rachel.

_**No thanks. ;) Just don't make me wait. Just reply immediately. X – Q**_

_**Okay. Let me ask you something. What's the first one that pops in your mind when I say birds? – Rach**_

Quinn thought hard but replied immediately.

_**Penguins. I think. **__**Why? **__**X – Q**_

_**Hahaha. Really? Why penguins? – Rach**_

_**I don't know: I've been watching too many things in Discovery Channel lately at the studio. **__**What about you? **__**X – Q**_

_**Eagle. **__**Let me guess. **__**You thought about **__**Global Warming**__** didn't you**__**? – Rach**_

_**Yeah. I think. Wait! Hold up! You asked me what I was doing I didn't have the chance to ask you the same thing. **__**:)**__** X – Q**_

Quinn smirked and waited for Rachel to reply.

_**Oh, Well.. I'm lying in bed. Watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. :) - Rach**_

_**Hahaha! Okay, fair enough. X - Q**_

_**Okay. Next Question. Have you met anyone interesting? - Rach**_

_**So far, no one YET. I have standards you know. ;) You? X - Q**_

_**Well, There are some but it doesn't interest me. Still waiting for the right time. Or someone tho. - Rach**_

_**RACHEL BARBARA BERRY! Is that you? :D X - Q**_

_**What? Well, I'm in love with someone. But I don't know if that person loves me back. - Rach**_

_**Who's the lucky ONE? X - Q**_

Quinn's smile died down. _Oops. I think I don't want to know this one. Change the topic Quinn! _Quinn told herself. Another buzz came.

_**Can't tell you yet. ;) Still not sure if its okay you know. Change Topic? - Rach**_

_Thank God! _Quinn thought, huffing a sigh of relief. Its already 6pm on her clock.

_**Yeah, let's change the topic. So, what are you thinking now? X - Q**_

_**What would Monica and Chandler do with two babies. Hahaha! - Rach**_

Quinn laughed and replied.

_**Haha. Besides that. What else? X - Q**_

_**The days when we would talk. Mostly in the ladies' room. Comparing then and now. ;) - Rach**_

Quinn smiled and remembered those days very well. The day when she and Santana teased Rachel while applying hairspray, When she told Rachel that if she really wants to be happy she has to say goodbye, The time when she gave the train tickets to Rachel with her number to keep in touch after graduation and more. She also frowned to the thought of that night when she slapped her at prom because of Finn and the the vote for prom queen. But slightly smiled when she also remembered the time Rachel told her that she is more than a pretty girl. Clearing those thoughts behind, she replied.

_**Yes. I remember those memories perfectly. X - Q**_

_**Good times right? - Rach**_

_**Yup. GOOD times and BAD times. ;) X - Q**_

There was silence for an hour. Quinn thought maybe Rachel fell asleep so she put her phone on the nightstand, lay her head on the bed and closed her eyes for a while.

In a matter of minutes, a continuous buzzing woke her. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at her phone on the nightstand.

"**RACHEL BERRY **_**Calling"**_

She sat up and answered the phone.

"**Hello?!" **Quinn spoke in a hoarse "Just woke up" voice.

"**Hey, Quinn! Don't forget to drink your meds!" **Rachel reminded with a cheerful voice.

Yawning silently she asked. "**What time is it?"**

"**5 minutes before 8." **Rachel answered.

"**Oh? I must have slept while waiting for your reply. I thought you were asleep. Sorry."** Quinn bit her lip

"**No worries, I just took a shower. You'd better start walking towards your medicine cabinet, girl if you want to get better! Hahaha." **Rachel laughed on the other line.

Quinn rolled her eyes and groaned. "**Since when did you start acting like a mother hen?**

"**Well, since I found about your situation, lady. Now stand up and move! Chop chop!" **followed by a small chuckle.

_I can't believe this. Rachel Berry telling me what to do._ Quinn scoffed in her mind. So she went to her cabinet and took her medicine. Then walked back to bed again held her phone placed it on her ear with Rachel on the other line.

"**There. I'm done. Happy?"** Quinn smiled.

"**Very!" **Rachel replied.

"**Thank you for calling to remind me of my meds."** Quinn said with a soft voice.

"**No biggie. But.. I didn't call just for your meds." **Rachel replied.

Quinn can sense that Rachel is hesitating. That she wanted to tell something. So Quinn raced her.

"**Rach, do you want to tell me something? What else did you call me for?" **Quinn raised a brow curiously.

"**I was just wondering if..." **Rachel paused.

"**If what?"** Quinn curiously asked.

"**Are you busy tomorrow afternoon. I mean its a Sunday and I still don't have classes. Are you available?" **Rachel asked shyly.

"**Not really that busy. I'm free in the afternoon. Why?" **Quinn can already feel the rush.

"**I was kinda hoping if you would want to go out. Get some air, have a little stroll with me."** Rachel asked.

"**Like a date?"** Quinn jokingly asked with a giggle.

" **Kinda like a date. A Friendly date?"** Rachel asked without certainty.

"**Air? What the-" ** Quinn almost dropped the F bomb when Rachel cut her.

"**Well, You can't stay in that room forever now? And you need a social life!" **Rachel giggled.

Quinn can help but smile. "**Haha. Guess you're right. Its a brilliant idea Rachel."**

"**Great! You want me to pick you up?"** Rachel offered.

"**No thanks. I could take a cab or maybe use the subway. And I need some exercise. I'm getting fat." **followed by a laugh.

"**No! You are not fat, Lucy Quinn Fabray! You are gorgeous and sexy. Just perfect!"** Rachel debated.

"**Hahaha! Nice try, Rach. Thanks by the way." **Quinn sarcastically replied.

"**I would never lie to you! You are really gorgeous, darling."** Rachel's encouragement brought butterflies in Quinn's stomach. She realizes that she is blushing.

"**If you say so. I guess I'll have to believe you."** Quinn is still unconvinced.

"**I assure you that, Quinn. Promise."** Rachel swore.

"**Okay. I'm convinced. Where will I meet you?"** Quinn asked as she went to grab a pen and paper.

"**Central Park. At a bench near the little lake. Bring your camera."** Rachel said.

" **Okay. Got it. I'll see you around?" **Quinn looks at her planner sitting next to her camera bag.

"**3:30 sharp." **Rachel added.

"**Okay. Its booked. I guess I'll see you then."** Quinn replied She doesn't want to end this conversation but she is tired and she knows Rachel is tired too. So she has to let it go.

"**Haha. Okay. Good night, gorgeous! Sleep well."** Rachel bid her farewell.

"**Goodnight, Rach."** Quinn said her good bye.

They both hung up the phone. And Quinn slept with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody That I Used To Know

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Its been months and I was so full with school requirements. Plus, our upcoming Final exams. SO i have review and type at the same time. with special participation of Writer's block and I lost my fanfic folder. -_- Please leave a review. **

* * *

It's Sunday. Quinn woke up from her slumber because she heard a buzz. She thought it was her alarm. It was 7:30 in the morning. Still with sleepy eyes, she got out of bed, fixed it and went straight to the bathroom. There she brushed her teeth and washed her face. After drying, she looked at herself in mirror. She wasn't pleased when she saw herself. Puffy eyes, a little pale in color.

She felt like a living dead. Then she said to herself silently, _Quinn Fabray, look at yourself. You look so horrible. Those eyes, that color, those lines? Look at you! This isn't you. What happened? Hold on, Quinn. Stay strong. Your mom and sister believes in you. In fact, they will be so proud of you. Your best friend believes in you. You can do this, Quinn. Do this for them._

Quinn looked away from the mirror with tears. She closed those sad, hazel eyes and breathes in. She glanced at her clock. It was 8am, she wondered and thought that usually she would wake up at 5am to prepare herself, eat her breakfast, drink her meds and go to the studio to develop her photos until mid-noon. She also wondered why her alarm didn't ring.

There she remembered, she forgot to set her alarm because she and Rachel kept on texting each other. She wiped her tears that are almost drying up on her cheeks and smiled. _That explains everything_. Followed by a giggle. _Maybe I could drink my meds later_. She shrugged. She went to her nightstand and checked her phone.** 1 New Message received**. She checked the name. **Rachel Berry**. Her eyes grew wide to see Rachel's name. She quickly opened the text and read.

"_**Good morning, gorgeous. Slept well I presume? - Rach"**_

Quinn swore that she blushed. It's been the second time Rachel called her gorgeous. Then another buzzed followed. Again a text from Rachel.

"_**I'll take that as a YES. Reply as soon as you saw this text. – Rach" **_

Quinn didn't know what to do. Actually, she doesn't know what to say. She thought hard in her mind until she punched in the letters in her phone.

"_**Happy morning to you too. I did have a good night. And I think I over slept because usually I used to wake up at 5am to do my stuffs. And today I woke up at 7:30. But I feel great. Just running late. X – Q"**_

*BUZZ* Rachel replied to her text.

"_**What's your address? - Rach"**_

Quinn raised her brow as she saw the text. _Why would she want to know my address?_ She thought.

"_**Why do you want to know my address? X – Q"**_

"_**Just give me your address, Quinn. – Rach"**_

Quinn rolled her eyes and groaned due to Rachel's bossy attitude and typed her reply.

"_**Fine, I'm at 150 E 5**__**7**__**th**__** Street. Happy? X – Q"**_

There was no reply after that. So Quinn decided to rush. She went to her desk and then she arranged her camera bag and other things to bring to the studio. She went back to the bathroom, went in the shower.

She opened the tap of the shower and placed herself underneath. She can feel the lukewarm water travel down her body and using her Cinnamon scented Shampoo, she washed her short blonde hair thoroughly. Then grabbing her Freesia scented soap she scrubbed it slowly to her body, making it foam. After being squeaky clean, she wrapped herself with a towel and went out the shower.

Then she picked her wardrobe. Grabbing a white sundress and a pair of doll shoes from her closet, she tried them on. Also, she grabbed some pills from her medicine cabinet and put it in her medicine holder which was placed in her bag.

The blonde let her damp short locks loose and grabbed her phone. She looked at herself in the mirror from a far and smiled. She was pleased with everything. Quinn was about to leave with her camera bag when she heard a soft knock on the door. With a confused look in her face, she opened the door slowly.

There she finds a smiling Rachel Berry by the door wearing a plain green t-shirt and tight black leggings showing her slim legs with pink Nike running shoes and her hair tied up in a bun.

"Hey." Rachel smiled as she greeted. Quinn stared in awe for a few seconds before replying. "Hey back." Rachel grinned. "I brought you something." The brunette said as she waved a little bag coming from behind with a Starbucks logo. And on the other hand she raised a little cup with the same logo and with a name **Quinn** written on the side.

"It's Caramel Macchiato." Rachel added shyly. "Wow, Rach.. You didn't have to do this. Its too much." Quinn said slightly blushing. Rachel shook her head. "No, I wanted too." Quinn blushed more. "Why?" the blonde asked.

Rachel held Quinn's hand and said. "Because you are my best friend and I am accountable and responsible of you now. This is my way of showing how much I love you." Quinn is about to explode now because of blushing too much that she is turning red.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly. "Uh-mm. Yeah just.. U-Uh.. I'm kinda running late s-so… I…" Quinn stuttered as her blush of redness slowly fading. "Let me take you to the place. I have a car." Rachel offered. "N-No! Its fine I'll just walk. It's a few streets away from here so.. I-I think I can manage. And you already did so much for me. So, I'm good." She slowly huffed.

"No! Let me drive you! You are my best friend and I won't let anything bad happen to you anymore." Rachel insisted. Quinn was cornered and she can't resist Rachel. "OK. Fine." Quinn groaned as she finally replied.

Rachel squirmed for joy. "Yes! I know Quinn Fabray can never resist me!" Quinn laughed and sipped a little of her coffee. Then Rachel, still holding Quinn's hand rushed downstairs and both of the girls went out the driveway.

"Quinn, go inside the car. I'll check something on the trunk first." Rachel ordered Quinn. Quinn nodded and went in the car. She slowly opened the bag Rachel bought her and took a small bite of the chocolate croissant. Then Rachel slipped herself in the driver seat, closing the door and then she turned to Quinn who was seating at the passenger seat. "Quinn!" Rachel almost shouted.

Quinn turned to Rachel chewing a piece of croissant in her mouth. Rachel can't help but giggle. Quinn raised a brow as she stared at Rachel while she kept on chewing. "What?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing. You just look so cute right now." Rachel admitted as she giggles. Quinn smiled. "Really?" Quinn asked teasingly. "Yeah. Haha.. Now let's put this on." Rachel said as she slowly leaned on Quinn's side reaching for the seatbelt.

Quinn held her breath. _Oh God.. Oh God.. Think of the mail.. Think of the mail.._ Quinn kept on repeating in her mind as Rachel slowly slings the seatbelt across her body and whisper to her. "We must lock this in place. You don't want to fly like a wingless bird when I hit the brakes, do we?" Rachel whispered softly to Quinn.

Quinn shook her head and kept herself calm as Rachel locks her seatbelt. Rachel sat back to her seat and slanged her own seatbelt to her shoulders locking it in place. Quinn sighed in relief. She continued eating and sipping her coffee alternately as Rachel starts the car and drives. "So, you overslept huh?" Rachel asked as she kept her eyes in the road.

"Yeah, I had a good night." Quinn replied softly. "Good. Did you drink your meds?" Rachel asked again stirring the steering wheel to the right. "Last night, yes. But this morning, not yet." Quinn looked to her side of the window looking at the skyscrapers and people walking the sidewalk. "Oh." Rachel said in a monotone voice.

Quinn slightly looked at the brunette in the driver seat. Rachel has a frown in her face. Rachel doesn't want Quinn skipping her meds. So to bring the smile back to her best friend's face, she reached for her camera bag and took out the medicine holder. She took a pill placed inside of it and popped it into her mouth. Then she took her cup of coffee place on the cup holder of the car and drank the remaining cold coffee.

She puts the medicine holder back in her bag and sat properly. She looked at Rachel once again who is now smiling a little bit as she stirs the steering wheel to the left. Quinn smiled and went back to looking at her window.

Silence filled the car for a minute when Quinn broke it. "You can just drop me off here. The studio is not that far. I can just walk." Rachel nodded and parked the car near the waiting shed. When the car when to a stop, Quinn unfastened her seat belt and went out of the car. Rachel did the same too then went to Quinn's side. "You take care now okay?" Rachel reminded the blonde. "I will. Thanks again for everything." Quinn spoke.

"Don't mention it. We will see each other later again tho" she said. "Later?" Quinn asked. "Oh Come on, Quinn! We have a date remember? At 3:30pm?" Rachel said. "Quinn slapped her forehead. "Of Course! Damn it! I'm so sorry, Rach. I completely forgot. Please don't be mad." Quinn looked down in embarrassment. _How can I forget our date? God, this is so humiliating._ She thought.

Until she felt Rachel cupped her cheek raising her head slowly. "It's okay Quinnie. I understand." Rachel softly said and smiled. "Rach, I'm sorry." Quinn apologized again. "Hey, I already told you. Its okay." Rachel assured.

Quinn smiled and Rachel pulled her hand away from Quinn's face. "You'd better start your work now, Blondie if you want to get yourself ready for later." Rachel reminded Quinn. Quinn nodded and giggled. "Bye, Rach. See you later." She said. Rachel waved her hand and got in the car. Quinn did the same as the car drives off. Quinn started walking the sidewalk towards the studio.

Quinn finished at around 2:30pm. She just took a cab on the way home to her apartment. When she got there, she made her way to her apartment room. She ran to the bathroom to freshen up. She washed her face, applied a little concealer to hide those dark circles under her eyes and put a little blush on. Then she applied her cherry chap stick. Quinn felt her phone buzz. So she went to her bag which she placed on the bed and grabbed her phone. A text from Rachel.

"_**Wear tights or something comfortable. And bring your camera. See you. – Rach"**_

When Quinn read the text, she went to her closet and picked her black yoga pants, Pink and white checkered mid rib polo shirt, white halter and brown doll shoes. She removed her sundress and changed to the clothing she picked. She saw her reflection from the mirror over a distance and smiled.

She was pleased with what she did to herself. She once again grabbed her camera bag and slung it to her shoulder.

Taking her phone with her, she left the apartment and went on a bus to Central Park. It was only 3:15pm when she left her rental apartment. Then she arrived at Central Park by 3:25 since it was just a very long walk from her rental.

She could have walked but its not the best option today. Reading all Rachel's texts last night, she made her way to the bench by the little lake. Then when she sat there she texted the diva.

"_**I'm here. Where are you? X – Q"**_

Its already 3:27pm when Rachel replied.

"_**I'm on my way. – Rach"**_

Quinn put her phone back in her bag and waited. She sat by the bench and looked at her shoes, when someone stood in front of her. She lifts her head up to find her best friend, Rachel Berry wearing black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt and her Sky blue Nike running shoes. She was smiling at her. Quinn went up on her feet and greeted the diva.

"Hey. Nice outfit." Quinn said to Rachel who chuckled. "Thanks. You look dashing." She said as she looked at Quinn who was blushing. "So, are you ready?" the diva added. "For what? What are we gonna do, Rachel?" Quinn asked. Rachel pulled something out from her pocket and waved a piece of paper in front of Quinn. "I've got it all figured it out." Rachel smirked.

Quinn breathe in and out to calm herself and then smiled. "You don't waste any time do you?" Rachel nodded. "I've got no time to waste. Come on. Let's go!" grabbing Quinn's hand, they did their first task on the list.

Quinn and Rachel decided to have a picnic since it's the first thing on the list. So they went to the North Meadows ,the grassy part of the park wherein a picnic basket and a mat was placed with a sign **Reserved for Q &amp;R**. Still holding Quinn's hand, Rachel led her best friend to the picnic mat to settle. Quinn was speechless. She just watched Rachel pull out the things from the picnic basket.

There she caught herself. She asked Rachel if she needed an help. But the diva shook her head and smiled. Quinn sat comfortably on the mat and just watched Rachel arrange everything.

"Uh-Wow Rach. You did all this?" Quinn spoke as she played with words in her head. Rachel giggled. "Oh come on, Quinn. Its just Sandwiches, juice and some fruits. It can't be that hard." Quinn bit her lip.

"Quinn if I were you, I would stop biting that lip. It's very intimidating." Rachel scolded. Quinn blushed. Rachel gave Quinn a Nutella Sandwich with Strawberries on the side.

Rachel sat beside her and the two began to eat as they talked for the last 5 minutes about Broadway, Psychological facts and even played with Quinn's camera until...

"Okay, okay. So you are saying that children of strict parents tend to be sneakier? Hahaha.. Where did you learn that?" Rachel said while chuckling.

"Our Psychology professor told us that. Well, that explains me being sneaky." Quinn smiled. Rachel sat near Quinn. "Also Psychology says that people who hide their feelings usually care the most. And I think that explains you." Quinn shrugged as she looked down at her paper plate popping a strawberry in her mouth.

Rachel gulped. _Oh No, what is this feeling? Am I gonna throw up or what?_ Rachel thought to herself as she watches Quinn beside her eating a strawberry. "Wait what do you mean by it explains me?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn looked at Rachel and chuckled. "It means you are hiding so much feelings that you care for others. Not to mention what you did in high school. For Finn, For me when I got knocked up and for everyone basically."

Rachel smiled as Quinn continued.. "You are a very caring person, Rachel." Quinn added. Rachel blushed and looked away from Quinn.

Then she heard a click. "Yes!" the blonde hissed. "Hey! Not Fair! I wasn't ready!" Rachel pouted. Quinn just chuckled her way. "Don't worry. Its a good picture." Quinn smiled and put the camera aside

"SO what's next on the list?" Quinn suddenly changed the topic. Rachel flips the paper from her pocket and read. "Take a boat ride." Quinn's jaw dropped. "Seriously, Rach? A boat ride?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Quinn suddenly closed her eyes and shook her head. "Hey, Quinn.. What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly. "N-Nothing.. I'm.. Just.."Quinn can't formulate the words.

She is afraid of lakes and oceans.. Even boats. Until Rachel came up with a conclusion. "Are you afraid of water?" Rachel asked softly. "Uh- No but... Bodies of water. I mean.. I-" but she was cut by a finger on her lip. She looked to Rachel who was smiling.

"I think I can help you overcome that." the diva said with a smile in her face. "R-Rachel what are yo-" But Rachel already grabbed Quinn's hand and both of the girls headed to The Loeb boat house.

Rachel rented a boat and convinced Quinn that the boat is safe. Still Quinn didn't want to get in. Rachel had to pout to "charm" Quinn all the way down. I took a couple of minutes until Quinn sat down gripped both sides of the boat and closed her eyes praying that it will not turn over.

Rachel giggled as she signaled the boatman to come with them. When they are nearly at the middle of the lake, She made her way to the center near a very scared Quinn who still has her eyes shut.

"Hey, Quinn its okay. We have a boatman. We are safe." Rachel said. But Quinn shook her head. "No! P-Please Rachel j-just please..L-Let's go b-back.." the blonde said nervously. "Quinn, Come here." Rachel said but Quinn still shook her head and refused.

Rachel huffed and grabbed Quinn's camera. "Fine. I'll just take a picture of you." Rachel teased hoping that Quinn would open her eyes. But Quinn ignored Rachel.

There were two shutter clicks from Rachel. "Come on, Quinn. You can do this. You told me its all in the mind right. Tell yourself you are not afraid right now and open your eyes." Rachel said still taking pictures of the surrounding around them. Quinn still didn't move until she felt a hand from afar brushing some hair away from her face with a soft whisper.

"Please Quinn. For me?" She knew it was Rachel helping her. So she huffed some air and gently opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed were Rachel's brown ones looking into hers.

The second thing she noticed was the smile across the diva's face. "That's _my_ girl." Rachel said softly. Before Quinn knew it she was smiling back. Then she looked around the boat. "Wow." came from her lips. "I know right?" the diva replied. Then _**Click!**_ The camera shuttered. Quinn looked at Rachel who kept on taking pictures of her. "Hey! Not fair!" Quinn protested. Rachel chuckled. "I just wanted a little pay back." then she smirked.

Quinn raised a brow and smiled. "Come on, Let's take a picture together." Rachel squealed as she gestured at the middle of the boat. To maintain the balance, Quinn motioned herself to the center slowly but surely. Of course Rachel helped her out. When she made it through, Rachel held out the camera in front of them and began to take a couple of picture. Funny, Serious, Happy and more in different angles.

Then suddenly Rachel kissed Quinn on the cheek causing the blonde to gasp in shock then _**Click!**_ The shutter was heard. Rachel pulled away from Quinn in the middle of the boat and looked down sitting like an Indian.

Quinn looked at Rachel trying to retrieve what just happened. Then Rachel handed the camera back to Quinn. Quinn took the camera and then looked to touch the water. "Uh-m Mister? Can we go back?" Rachel said to the boat man who completely nodded.

The boatman helped them out of the boat. First he helped Quinn out. Then he helped Rachel. But Rachel suddenly stepped on a wet surface causing her to slip and bump on the pavement. Quinn rushed to help and attend to Rachel.

Rachel's vision got all blurry as she groaned in discomfort. She thought she was in heaven because everything was white. Suddenly, two hazel eyes appeared in the haze. She knew it's Quinn's. Quinn's smiling eyes. Then her angelic voice penetrated the fog, calling her name. "Rachel... Sweetie... Wake up.. Rach?... Are you okay?..." hearing that dialogue, Rachel smiled, or at least she thought she did. Her face felt funny as if it melting clay, and her lips seemed gluey, her tongue thick as if swollen inside her mouth.

"Qui-Quinn?" she asked then she heard a giggle. "Yes, its me. Are you okay?" Quinn kept on asking.

Then Rachel blinked for a few times and then suddenly sat up. Quinn caught her. "Hey... Easy... Easy... Shhh... Rachel... Slow down.." Rachel groaned in pain as she puts her hand on her head. "Uhh- What happened?" she asked. Quinn chuckled. "You slipped. Good thing its not bad but.. You might have a lump there."she said.

Rachel raised a brow and asked, "Oh my god! What did I do, Quinn?" Quinn shook her head. "Nothing much. You just smiled and giggle like you're cracked Then you asked me if I'm Quinn." Rachel gasped. "Oh god..."

But Quinn cut her. "No. Its okay. At least its nothing serious. Although you might had a little concussion there." Rachel shook her head into a no and began to stand up. Quinn help her with the balance.

They nod their heads to the boatman who helped them and walked away. They continue to walk along the path of Central park. Silence filled the space for 5 minutes until Quinn broke the silence. "So What's next in the list?" she softly said. Rachel looked at her with wide eyes. They locked their gazes and Rachel completely got lost in those hazel eyes.

Rachel didn't notice herself that she'd been staring at Quinn for too long. Then she heard..."-chel? Rachel?" The diva blinked and shook her head. "I thought you weren't gonna go back to Earth." Quinn chuckled.

"Wha- What?" Rachel tries to pick herself up from heaven in her best friend's eyes. "You've been staring at me for like 3 and a half minutes. Is there something in my eyes? Or in my face?" Quinn asked in panic.

Rachel blushed as Quinn told her she was completely staring at her. "No I just-"she cut herself off but Quinn only insisted for her to go on. "Just what?" Quinn said. "Your eyes are beautiful." Rachel looked down and bit her lip shyly.

"Really?" the blonde asked. Rachel nodded and replied."I mean why not? A gorgeous woman like you probably had men chasing you all the time" Quinn huffed and laughed.

"What's so funny, Fabray?" the brunette raised her brow.

"Nothing. You really thought that men will chase after me? Come on. I got knocked up here.. Remember?" Quinn said as Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah, you got knocked up by Puck but you are still so damn sexy." the diva said.

"Rachel Berry! Language!" Quinn reminded Rachel as they both burst into laughter. "Hey! We are not in Ohio anymore! Let's grow up." Rachel said as she laughed.

"Whatever. I won't tell your dads anyway. So what's next?" Quinn asked again.

"Ice Cream!" Rachel replied as she spots an Ice Cream stall near by. "Mmmm... Vanilla.." Quinn sighed.

Rachel laughed as she sees Quinn craving. "Come on, girlfriend! Let's buy some Ice cream." then she pulled Quinn with her. But Quinn protested. "But its not in the list, Rach." Rachel laughed again and said."Oh its in the list. Believe me."

Its was already 6:09 in the evening. Quinn and Rachel were eating their Ice cream as they stroll among the Strawberry Fields that was dedicated to the late John Lennon. Quinn would take pictures of Rachel eating her melon ice drop or sometimes when she is walking, skipping and more. Sometimes they would take turns in handling Quinn's camera. Every shot are full of giggles, and full of life.

They continued strolling around the continued to talk about life, hopes and sometimes about movies. Then there's the little chat about love.

"Hey, Quinn?" the diva asked. Quinn hummed in reply. "What is love for you?"Rachel continued.

"Love is being able to sacrifice everything of yourself to the person your heart beats for." Quinn replied with a huff as the she feels the cold breeze of air brush against her skin as they walk. Rachel nodded and looked down.

"What about you, Rach? What is love for you?" Rachel gulped before looking at Quinn. "Love is... Is caring for each other even when you're angry." after saying this Rachel went back looking down.

They continued to walk. Then Quinn suddenly asked out in the blue, "Are you angry?... With me that's why you care so much?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

Rachel shot a shocking look to Quinn. "What? No.. I'm not angry with you, Quinn. What makes you think that I'm angry with you?" she replied.

Quinn breathed as tear started to form on her eyes then whispered. "I made your life a living hell in high school. I called you names. I pay someone to slushy you. I- I tormented you. I even told you you don't belong. Those are some reasons why you should hate me." tears fell from her cheek and she wiped it.

Rachel held Quinn's hand and began to speak. "I'm not angry because of what you did in the past, Quinn. Well, I might have hated you at some point, but... I also realized that you were actually the one who helped me to be a strong woman I am today beside of my dads. The slushies, the names they were just obstacles to train me on how to face the real world. The life I am living now. And I care for you because you cared the same way about me. Not because I'm just angry about everything you did. Past is already behind us, Quinnie. You told me I didn't belong because you knew somewhere deep inside me that I should get myself outside my box. That I should not settle for less of what I can just see but also to widen my expectations about reality. You taught me that. Unconsciously, you were teaching that. And I want to thank you."

Quinn with tears dried on her cheeks turned to Rachel. "You? Thank me?" Quinn spoke in a hoarse voice. "Yes. Thank you. Because you are a part of my life. The change, the courage.. Everything." the diva said.

Quinn nodded and they continued to walk. "Shall I drive you home?" the diva offered but Quinn refused. "I can take the bus." Quinn shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I can't let you do that. Its dark. Its almost 7:30. Bad people lurk the alleys here. My car is just around the curb. I'll take you home safe." Rachel insists. "No, Rach. I'm fine." Quinn pushed harder but Rachel pouted.

"Oh don't give me that look, Rach." But Rachel just pouted more like a puppy. Quinn groaned and puts her hands up in surrender as she chuckles. "Okay! Okay! I'll let you drive me! Geez.. Just stop pouting. Makes me look like a mean person here."

Rachel mentally did a victory dance in her mind knowing that she won. Then grabbed Quinn's hand once more and ran to the curb to get her car.

It was about 8pm when they arrived at Quinn's apartment. Rachel stopped the car and hugged Quinn good bye. Quinn got off the car and waved at Rachel who drove away. Then she entered the compound with a smile on her face.


End file.
